Behind that smile
by Krismarie
Summary: Bella Swan's life wasn't extraordinary. Edward Cullen's life was a little over the top. Limos,... the works. There was one thing he was missing: happiness. Will Bella and Edward find happiness in each other? Or will their differences keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Please, please, please spare me!!! Please! It's my first story (really) and I need some tips! Review! It'll get better, promise!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight?**

**Me: Of course... I wish I did. **

**Steph M owns all, as usual.  
**

* * *

"Uhhh! Life is so unfair!" I heard Rosalie whine as she burst into my living room unexpectedly, drenched in sweat. I put down the book I was currently reading; Gone with the Wind; and acknowledged her presence.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

She sighed dramatically, wiping her forehead, and then threw me a look.

Right. I wasn't supposed to have a book anywhere near me on Sundays, especially when she had something to say.

Grudgingly, I got up from the living room carpet, and went to put my book on the shelf.

Rose tapped her foot impatiently, following my movements with her eyes as I plopped back down on the carpet, crossed my legs, and looked patiently at her.

"Now…" I said, "What's wrong?"

She sat that next to me, her eyes flashing. "Oh, Bells, you'll never guess!!"

I didn't know if she was excited, angry, or sad. You could never tell with Rose and her mood swings.

"Well…" she implied after a few seconds of silence. I stared blankly at her. "What?"

"Guess!"

"But you said I'd never guess!" I complained. She rolled her eyes at me, shaking her head.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" she paused to fix her bangs, "I was running, as usual, when I came upon…." she paused again. I felt my temper rising a bit. I was not a patient person. "Uh huh?"

"When I came upon… oh, Bells!"

"Rose! Get to the point!"

My temper was not rising now. It was **boiling.**

"Oh, he's just so… how do I put it?" Rose started to tap her fingers against the carpet, "So hot! And amazing! And so totally for me! I knew it instantly, Bells!"

"Knew what instantly?" I was annoyed now. So this was all the big deal? What I'd never guess? Rose and a guy was nothing new.

"That we were soul mates! Meant to be!" she squealed, jumping up and skipping a little.

I gaped at her with wide eyes. Ok, now it was really scary. I voiced my thoughts out loud, but all Rose did was roll her eyes and skip a little more.

"He's got the hottest body, the cutest face, the greatest hair…" she rambled, "Oh, did I mention the hottest body?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, Rose. So?"

"Well, so I need to go out with him! I need to be his girlfriend!"

The shock that sentence caused was nothing like I've ever experienced before. Rose wasn't the type of girl to be drooling over some guy, less to want to be someone's girlfriend. This was serious.

"Wow, Rose, I'm in shock here," I said after a pause, "But are you sure you want to be his girlfriend? I mean, do you even know him?"

That threw her for a bit.

"Well, no," she admitted, "I don't know him that well, but those 5 minutes meant everything!"

5 minutes. Wow. I tried hard not to laugh now.

Rose continued, completely oblivious to my laugh-attack, "He's so funny, and charming, and we have so much in common it's scary…"

"I agree with you on the scary part, "I interrupted, giggling.

Rose glared at me.

"Please Bells! This is serious! It's my future husband we're talking about!"

More shock. Wow. Wow.

And to think the world was normal yesterday…

Was there something I missed? Some weird alien abduction?

"Bells! Listen to me!"

"I am."

"Anyway," she said when she saw I was looking at her, "We talked…"

"For 5 minutes," I interrupted.

Another glare.

"And I found out he was new to Forks; he and his family just moved from California. He said he really liked Forks, because it was so different than sunny Cali, and I agreed…"

* * *

**Review! Review! And read!!! Next chapter'll be better!**

**-Kristy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Thank you, you, you ALL for the replies! They make me happy! **

**Read and Reply!!! Umm,... what should I give you guys? A cookie? How 'bout an apple?**

* * *

"Uh huh?"

I really had nothing else to say. Rose was one of those weird people that preferred dark and gloomy, instead of warm and sunny. It was a miracle someone else agreed with her. Or the other way around…

"Oh, and then he said, 'You should come and hang out with us for a while' and I said, 'I'd love to' and then we smiled at each other, and then I left," she murmured, sighing happily.

"So… that was it?" I asked after it seemed as if she would say no other word.

She looked puzzled, "Wasn't that enough?"

Umm.. tough question. "Yeah I guess," I lied.

"So, what was up with the 'life is so unfair!'" I quoted, getting up and stomping my foot like I'd seen her do multiple times.

"Oh, that… well, the real reason I had gone running was to go see if the had any of those cute red platform shoes at the mall, but when I got there, they were gone."

Typical. Rose was a shop-aholic.

"Oh," I stated in agreement, my thoughts wandering to the 19th century Georgia, where Gone with the Wind was set.

"So, are you coming with me?" she asked excitedly, pulling me out of my trance.

"Coming with you where?"

"To the Cullen's, of course!" she almost squealed.

"Which Cullens?" I asked stupidly. I should know by now that she was referring to her new husband-to-be.

"Hell-o? The new neighbours? The ones I've been talking about for the past few minutes?"

Wow. Sarcasm suited her.

"If I remember correctly, you only talked about one person."

Ha. That quieted her down, I thought with a giggle.

"Right. Well, are you going?" she insisted.

I pondered this for a moment. I had plenty of homework for the week after next, and there was still that Smallville marathon…

"Will you hate me if I don't?" I asked glumly.

"With my heart."

Oh well. No Tom Welling for me today. I nodded slowly, afraid she might overreact and jump on me.

"Oh Bella, thank you!" she gushed, her eyes glowing with excitement. This made me smile. Only a few things made Rose this happy. I pulled her into a bear hug, muttering, "Remember to make me your maid of honour."

* * *

**It's really short (sorry!), and it seems slow moving, but it'll get better :)**

**Thanks soooooooooo much for the replies I got! Although they weren't millions, they were nice! **

**Love you all, **

**Kristy**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Cuz I love you guys! I hope you enjoy it, and don't worry, Edward'll be in it soon enough. Hang in there!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Steph, can I own Twilight? Steph: No. Twilight's mine, hahahaha!  
**

* * *

**3 hours later (At Rose's house)**

"Hey, Rose, hurry up! We're going to be late" I yelled at the bathroom door; the only thing preventing me from dragging Rosalie out by her hair.

"Bells, you can't speed up beauty," she complained out loud, and I heard the hair blower go on.

"Rose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blower went off, and I could hear Rosalie twirling the wire around the blower, shoving it into the cabinet, and slamming it shut. Then she opened the door, her face annoyed.

"Bell, when will you understand that this day is crucial?"

I pretended to think for a moment, "Um, when it's over?"

She scowled at me briefly, and then, her eyes on her watch, squealed.

"Oh, we're late!"

I rolled my eyes, "No, really?"

She ignored me, and then ran around the room, looking frantically for her heels. I followed her, throwing clothing and shoes this way and that in search of the bloody heels.

She found them under her bed, and after putting them on, searched for her purse. I didn't help her this time.

"Rose, had your room always been like this?" I asked. I had only known Rose for a year, and had only been to her house a couple of times. Her room, to be honest, scared me. Aside from the fact that it was a sickly sweet pink, it was so full of beauty supplies and cosmetic accessories, that just being in it gave me the impression of being at Macys.

She rolled her eyes at me, and after finding her purse under a basket of dirty designer clothes, slung it over her shoulder.

"Go downstairs and tell Jasper I'm heading out, will you?" she asked me a little too innocently.

I eyed her suspiciously. She bit her lip, and I knew.

"Oh, no, no. No, no, no." I said, shaking my head, "I'm not going to go downstairs, just so you can rush into the bathroom and start your make over all over again. No way."

Rose sighed in defeat, and after eyeing the bathroom door sadly, followed me out of her room.

"Jasper, we're going out!" Rose yelled as we bounced down the stairs. Jasper's head popped out of the kitchen entrance, mouth full of pizza.

"Where?" he asked almost incomprehensibly.

Rose rolled her eyes, but said, "To meet the new neighbours. The Cullens."

Her face grew soft at the end of the sentence. Wow. She had it bad. Jasper must've noticed, too, because he said, "I'm coming."

His tone made it clear it was not a suggestion; it was an order. Rose gulped, but otherwise didn't dare contradict him. Jasper was very protective of his twin sister, and Rose once told me that those 10 extra seconds in his birth made him a smug older brother.

He hurried back into the kitchen, put away the pizza he had been devouring by himself, and came back.

"Let's go."

We got into Rose's red convertible, and we were off, Rose speeding through the highway, in search of the Cullen's mystery house.

After about 20 minutes, I started to get anxious. I tried bouncing in my seat, tapping my fingers, my feet, counting trees, all to no avail.

Finally, I had to ask, "Are we there yet?"

I was in the back seat, and the top was closed, so I got a claustrophobic feeling at the pit of my stomach. It had to be 5 pm, or 6. Or 3. You could never tell in Forks.

"Chill, Bella, "Jasper said soothingly, "I'm sure Rose knows what she's doing."

He threw a look at Rose, but she ignored this, too preoccupied to care. "Oh, I should call him," she said.

"Him?" Jasper's eyes grew wide. I cut in before a brother-sister argument broke out.

"Did you get the right directions?"

Please let her say yes… please let her say yes…

"Yeah, I did," she said, "I guess it's just far away…"

I sighed in relief. I didn't think I could stand one more minute in that car.

It started to rain all of a sudden, and I groaned loudly.

"Relax, Bells. We're here!" Rose said excitedly, pointing to a grand iron gate at the end of the road.

My eyes grew wide (I could feel it). Just the gate was majestic. Not to mention the mansion inside. I could see its size, even in the pouring rain. It must be at least 3 stories high, with a Victorian/Metropolitan-like style, and an ivory colour.

Rose braked at the front of the gate, and we both looked at her.

"New neighbours?"

* * *

**Read and Reply!!!!! YOU know I love to read replies, and the only way I'll do that is if you.... guess.... REPLY!! **

**Any tips will be apreciated inmensely. **

**Here's an apple :)**

**- Kristy  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**You asked for it, and there it is! A longer chapter! Sorry I had to cut it there, though. I have to write it as I go, and I barely have time to write anymore :( HW, HW, HW, HW, and then Fanfic. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight when the world is square :(  
**

* * *

"New neighbours?" I repeated, for it seemed that Rose didn't hear me. Both she and Jasper seemed to be in complete shock. Jazz just sat there, his mouth hanging open, staring forward. Rose was blinking repeatedly, her eyes wide. And I just sat there, staring at everything like an idiot.

Finally, after what seemed like years, I cleared my throat, and all of us snapped out of trance.

"Wow, nice place they got here…" Jasper struggled with the huge understatement. Rose just nodded, not completely herself yet, and put the car in forward again. The gate opened to let us in, and Rose, with more spirit this time, drove inside.

There were no words for this. No words at all.

Ok, maybe just a few. Beautiful. Magnificent. Spectacular. And expensive looking.

The paved road that led to the mansion was surrounded by palm trees (in Forks! Now that's a shock!) and really green grass (not really a shocker). There was some type of blue flower whose name I didn't know, and a lot of red roses surrounding the house (or mansion, to be more exact), on the front lawn. The east side of the mansion was covered slightly with a large, curling vine with light pink flowers. In fact, the whole place seemed to be covered in some sort of flowering plant. I could bet my college fund on the fact that it would smell like flowers when I got out of the car.

At least Rose and her husband-to-be wouldn't need to go away for their honeymoon- they could have it right there.

"Is it just me, or is this place amazing?!" Rose said excitedly as she parked the car in the middle of the road, in the shade of the tallest palm tree. Jasper looked soured; all the flowers must be affecting him.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" he asked.

Rose threw him a look, "They opened the gate, didn't they?"

Jasper just rolled his eyes, and opened the door. A breeze from outside hit him, and his frown turned to a scowl as the scent of multiple flowers reached him.

"Shit! What is that smell?!"

"Oh, stop being a baby, Jasper," Rose snapped, and then muttered, "Emmett is man enough to live here, and he still has his manliness."

Jasper growled- whether is was because of her 'man' comment, or Emmett's name, I didn't know.

I opened the door, and gasped as the scent reached me. Nevertheless, I ignored the scent of rose, lavender, and freesia, and got out of the car. Then I remember it was raining cats and dogs.

"Shit!"

"Smart Bella," Jasper chuckled as I ducked inside the car, half soaked through with rain water.

"Bella, you ruined your makeup," Rose whined when she noticed my wet face and hair. I shrugged, "I didn't want to want to wear any, anyway."

Rose scowled, and sighed, "Now what?"

"Um, Rose?" I said.

"What?"

"There's a guy coming toward us with an umbrella," I said, giggling as that sunk in. Rose's face paled, and she let out a gasp.

"No, no! I'm not ready yet!" she said hysterically, searching for a mirror, and doing a double check. "How do I look, Bella?!"

I sighed, "You look fine, Rose. Beautiful."  
She didn't calm down, though. "Oh, I look horrible!"

I turned to Jasper, "Is your sister always like this?"

The fact that Rose was knee-deep in anxiousness made me a little less nervous.

Jasper shook his head, "No, I don't know what's gotten in her."

Rose ignored us both, and gave a frightened squeal as the figure under the umbrella came closer, until he was finally next to her window. She scrolled it down with shaky fingers, and smiled nervously at the man.

"Hello, there, Rosalie!" a voice boomed, and Jasper cringed unconsciously.

"Hi, Emmett!" Rose replied with much enthusiasm.

"You made it!" Emmett said happily. Rose grinned, "Yeah."

Emmett then told us there was an indoor parking lot at the back of the 'house', and led us there himself. Then, (much to Jasper's frustration) took Rose by the hand and led us inside his home.

"My parents and sister are in the living room," he admitted sheepishly, "Waiting to meet you."

Rose gulped, but I kept my calm; the house was even more stunning on the inside. It was decorated with pale colours, and everything was in such perfect balance that I immediately felt ashamed of my house. The grand hallways were brightly lit, with splendid paintings arranged perfectly on the pale walls. The floor was pale, polished marble, and I was afraid of dirtying it.

"This is a very nice house you have here," Jasper said as we walked through the never-ending hallways; I was sure to get lost in here.

Emmett nodded, "You like it, Rosalie?" he asked Rose.

She nodded, grinning. Emmett nodded, looking pleased with himself, while Jasper glared at both him and Rose.

We made it (finally!) to their living room- more like a hotel lobby, actually. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, about 3 stories from our head. Figures. The living and dining room ceiling was the same one that the uppermost floor had. And I was right about the 3 stories, after all.

I couldn't help but stare at everything. There was a huge, crystal fountain at one of the room's corner, and a stunning, spiraling stairway right in the middle of the huge room. The sofa and seats in the room were all a soft white and cream, and the place was filled with pricey masterpieces, including a grand piano like I'd never seen before. But most shocking of all was the huge glass wall that covered the rear of the house. It began at the floor, and soared high up the whole 3 stories of the mansion. I felt my mouth open in shock, but was too lazy to do anything about it. This sort of house deserved worship. Jasper and Rosalie must've thought so too, because they were just as stunned as I was.

"Emmett," I heard a soft, female voice say from the middle of the room. It was a girl, about my age; delicately built, with a small frame, a pixie-like face, and short, black hair. She rose from the stair step in which she was sitting, and glided toward us, arms stretched out.

"Hello, there, I'm Alice," she said, smiling hugely, when she reached us. Her dancing eyes were dark, almost black, and she was shorter than I expected; shorter than my 5'4.

* * *

**I did my very, very best! Please review! I know people view this; they just don't have the patience to review. Find that inner patience!**

**And to those who review, thank you! So much!**

**-Kristy**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Sorry for the delay... this chapter is just a fill-up. Nothing interesting, and absolutely no action :(**

**I have to get back on track (soon) before you bail out on me.**

**Disclaimer: nothing. **

* * *

"Hi," we chorused. Someone cleared their throat. Oh, wait, that was me.

"Hi, I'm Bella," was my brilliant remark.

Alice didn't seem to think I was stupid, though. She beamed and said, "Nice to meet you."  
"I'm Jasper," Jasper said, a strange look in his eye as he took in Alice.

"Nice to meet you, too Jazz."  
Jasper blushed! Can you believe it?! He actually blushed! And to think I thought…

"And this cutie pie is Rosalie!" Emmett nearly burst with giddiness. Rosalie took Emmett's arm and slung it around her shoulder, grinning.

Ok, this was beyond weird.

"Sheesh, Em, couldn't you have just let Rosalie talk," Alice said, rolling her eyes. Emmett continued to look at Rose with love-struck eyes.

"Would you like to meet our parents?" Alice nearly begged, standing on the balls of her feet, which was an accomplishment, since she was wearing heels.

We all nodded, except Emmett, who didn't need to meet his parents again.

We were led to the library, where, sitting on a love seat with a book on their laps, were (I suppose) Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Alice's and Emmett's parents.

They both looked up as we entered, and a smile immediately lightened up their faces.

"Visitors," they said brightly, and stood up to greet us, "Emmett's talked so much…" the woman stopped abruptly.

She didn't need to continue for us to know who she was talking about- Emmett was nearly suffocating Rosalie in a hug. And the guy only knew Rose for about 15 minutes.

Mrs. Cullen looked as motherly as motherly mothers should look like- kind eyes, a soft figure, a generous face. Her hair was mahogany, a light brown, and her eyes a soft green. Mr. Cullen also looked fatherly, but not so much. He looked like a kind professional, who happened to have a loving family and kids. His hair was a golden blonde, and his face was angular, with light eyebrows and deep green eyes.

I couldn't put two and two together, though. How did Alice get her dark brown eyes, and Emmett his blue?

Their library was something to look at. So splendid (like the house), so organized (like the house), and so filled with books that I could spend tens years in there and never read them all. The main color scheme in there was brown and green, so unlike the rest of the house, whose color scheme was pale-on-pale. It had immense shelves that reached the coloured, patterned ceiling. There was a huge stained-glass window on one wall, and since it was half opened, you could see the view below (note: the library's on the second floor, the bedrooms on the third, and the main rooms and offices on the first. They also have a pool out back, a greenhouse, and a garden).

* * *

**I'll post pictures of the house on my profile. And hang in there; Edward'd be in it soon enough.**

**R & R.**

**-Kristy  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back (since yesterday)! This chappy has Edward in it! Love him! Enjoy! And reply, if you want me to keep on writing.**

**Disclaimer: O Twilight, Twilight! Wherefore art thou Stephenie's?**

**In other words, nope, don't own twilight :(  
**

* * *

Ok, so the Cullens weren't just new neighbours. They were rich new neighbours.

Whatever.

"Who's up for some apple cobbler?" Esme asked after the tour of the house/mansion/museum was over.

"Me!!!" Emmett boomed.

"Me, too," Rosalie said politely. "Me three," said Alice, whose hand was intertwined with Jasper's- 30 minutes together and these guys were already going out.

"How about you, Bella?" Esme asked. I nodded, even though I had no appetite.

As we made our way to their dinning room, I replayed the house tour in my head. After visiting the library, we headed upstairs to see the bedrooms. Carlisle's and Esme's room was as big as an average house. Alice's was even scarier than Rosalie's; so full of pink and girly accessories that I very nearly had to run out. It was pretty, of course, but it just wasn't for my eyes. Emmett's room was just as I imagined; boyish, with football trophies here and there, baseball posters, etc. All the rooms had a plasma inside, and a home theatre system (which I couldn't understand why, since they already had their own, private theatre on the first floor. Really!) The only bedroom we didn't visit was their youngest son's bedroom, Edward's. Apparently, he wasn't in the house (out somewhere) so no one was allowed to go inside his room. This angered me.

Why wasn't he there? Were we neighbours not interesting to him?

Typical rich, spoiled brat.

We were finally in the dining room when Carlisle received a phone call. "Excuse me," he said, and made his way to his office. Esme sighed and served us all a piece of apple cobbler. Their kitchen was exactly how a kitchen should look like. My mother would go wild in that kitchen.

We murmured thanks and dug in. It was delicious! When had I tasted something so good? Oh, wait, never.

We all devoured the cobbler in no time, and Esme beamed at us, happy.

"I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad we have such good neighbours."

"Well, we're not exactly your neighbours, since we live far from here," I began, but Rose cut me off.

"Of course we're your neighbours," she told Esme, and then to me, "Bella, maybe my house is far, but yours not so much."

I stared at her, puzzled, "Really?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh, Bella, nearly a year in forks and you don't even know where you live?"

"Bella, your house is on the other side of the woods, remember?" Jasper told me.

I tried really hard to pinpoint my house, but I couldn't. All I knew was that I my house was close to some woods, and far from any other house. It was a surprise to have a mansion for a neighbour, and not even notice.

"Right," I agreed.

Carlisle returned, his expression horrified, "There's a patient at the hospital with a life-threatening heart condition; I have to go to the hospital right now," he told us.

Esme's expression mirrored his, and she said, "Who?"

All he did was give her a small nod, and her eyes widened. "I'm going with you!"

He gave her an exasperated look, but agreed.

"Alice, Emmett, take your friends home, or they can stay, if they like," he told them. "I figure your mother and I will be home late. Oh, and if Edward shows up, tell him what's up, but for him not to call us until we do; we'll be busy."

Alice and Emmett nodded solemnly, while Jasper, Rose, and I stood there, not knowing what to do.

They said goodbyes and parted, nearly running to their garage.

"Woah, what was that all about?" Rosalie asked, not bothering to be discreet.

Emmett shrugged, but Alice said, "It's an old friend of father's. He suffers from heart problems, and lately he's been getting worse and worse. Our parents love him, even if they just saw him again when we moved in. It would affect Carlisle immensely if he died."

"That sucks," I murmured, remembering when Charlie's friend, Billy, died. I wasn't in Forks then, but I knew that my dad had gone through a tough time. Jacob, Billy's son, had gone to live with his Aunt, Sue Clearwater, ever since.

"Let's hope everything fixes itself, one way or another," Jasper murmured, and wrapped his arms around Alice, whose face was white. I guess the news was affecting Alice too.

"Let's go watch a movie," Emmett suggested joyfully; even the sudden events didn't seem to get his spirits down. We agreed, but I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

"Don't get lost," Rosalie suggested, smirking as they headed towards the theatre room. I just stuck my tongue out at her. She knew me too well.

I started to look for the bathroom. It shouldn't have been hard, since it was close to the dining room, but then I got the most brilliant (in my book) and stupidest (in anyone else's book) idea in the world.

I was born curious, and it was curiosity that led me up the stairs to the third floor, and right outside the door to Edward's room. I just had to know what it looked like. It wasn't fair for me to see the entire house but this room. I took a deep breath, and turned the knob. It was open, to my intense surprise, and I pushed the door wide enough so I could walk in.

With one last look at the corridor behind me, I went inside, closing the door behind me. The room was dark, and I searched blindly for the light switch. Finding it at last, I switched it on and a shower of light illuminated the whole room.

Ok, so maybe I didn't know who this Edward person was, but his room wasn't what I expected. It was the complete opposite of Emmett's room; this one had a business-like, almost formal air to it. Its walls were jade-coloured, with several golden ornaments, like a golden G-clef and musical notes.

The back wall was covered with golden curtains, and when I pulled them open, a stunning glass wall was revealed. I remembered the back wall of the house was made entirely out of glass, so his room must have been out looking the back. It was dark out (typical in Forks), so it must have been late afternoon.

I wandered around the room, surprised at how safe and at-home I felt there. He had a huge shelf on one of the walls which was filled with CDs. I started to shift through them. Call me nosy, but I really, really had to see what kind of music he listened to. Just had to.

His CD collection was, in my opinion, perfect. Classical music, classical rock, country… he had everything. How many years did it take him to collect all that?

I was so immersed in his music selection that I didn't hear the door open.

I walked over to another shelf, where he kept all his books. This collection disappointed me, though. No English classics. His books were mainly non-fiction or sci-fi or horror.

Nevertheless, I grabbed a book about planets, and crossed the room to a very large and inviting black sofa, and sat down. I was about to finish reading page one, when a velvety voice spoke, "Like my room?"

I nearly jumped up and out the window in shock.

Looking up from the book, I realized I was not alone.

There, in the doorway, leaning against the frame in very casual manner, was a guy. Not just any guy, though. This guy had to be Edward, because he wore a smirk that plainly said 'Caught you.'

His bronze-coloured hair shone in the light, covering part of his eyes. He shoved it back when he realized it was there, and he continued to stare at me, his green eyes scrutinizing my every movement (which were few, since I was frozen). He was tall (I guess), above 6 feet. And he looked… well, like the house. Perfect. My eyes wandered to his body, and I realized he was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans…

He cleared his throat, and my eyes snapped back up to his face. His eyes were calculating now, probably trying to guess why I was there. To be honest, I didn't know myself.

Finally, he spoke, his eyes holding mine in his gaze.

"Who are you?" he asked. He didn't sound angry; just surprised and curious. His green eyes burned with curiosity, and I felt my thoughts depart me, leaving behind only wide-eyed wonder. My heart beat sped up, and I felt my face grow hot.

Wait, what?! Get a hold of yourself!

I gulped, and half-murmured, "I'm a friend of a friend of Emmett's."

"Pardon me?"

God, I had to repeat myself?

This time (with more dignity), I said, "A friend of a friend of Emmett's. I'm your neighbour, I guess."

He nodded, hearing me this time, "And what are you doing in my room?"

Uh-oh. What was I supposed to say to that?! Curiosity got the better of me? I was curious about you?

Right.

"I… I got lost," I lied pathetically. He cocked his head to one side and said, "Really?"

Sarcasm. Great. I couldn't lie to save my life.

But, since I was stupid, and his forest green eyes really weren't helping, I continued, "Yeah. I was looking for Emmett's room, but I didn't know where it was… so I came inside to see if this room was his…"

Great. That was an even less believable lie than the last one.

He seemed to think so, too, because he said, "Of course." More sarcasm here.

I glared at him briefly and then looked at my lap.

"You really don't know Emmett, then," he continued, making me look up. His eyes were amused, "If you thought that he would be a guy with a library in his room."

* * *

**Read and Reply! Read and Reply! **

**Come on!**

**-Kristy  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for not updating!!! To be honest, I just didn't feel like writing. But now I do, so now I'm writing! **

**Yeah, blonde moment there (and no mean to discriminate).... **

**Anyhoo, here's more. **

**I wanted them to kiss passionately, etc, etc... but then I figured that'd put a stop to this storyline, so no.. no kissing. No nothing. **

**But, enjoy! I wrote it for you! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all! Except this plot. This plot is MINE! Jajaja.  
**

* * *

The way he stared at me, amused, intimidated me. It was as if I were completely in his power, just by being in his room. I got angry.

"Yeah," I agreed coldly, "I don't know Emmett, much less you…" I stood up abruptly, "So I'm leaving."

His expression was one of shock as I stomped towards the shelves, slammed the planet book in its place, and then marched through his room and out the door. I could feel his gaze on me all the way.

Edward's POV:

Ok, now what the hell did I do wrong?

Her eyes flashed angrily as she shoved my planet book back onto the shelves (into the wrong place, may I add) and stomped out of my room.

Ok, now I was really lost. Wasn't I supposed to be the angry one, with finding a complete stranger in my room, looking through my stuff?

But no. I wasn't angry. I was actually pleased to find her there, as weird as it seems. It was nice to know that you hold interest for a complete and beautiful stranger.

So why the hell was she mad at me? I didn't even get mad, or annoyed (really), and it was so funny when she lied.

Maybe I need therapy.

Bella's POV:

I practically ran down the stairs (the fastest my clumsiness allowed me), got into a bathroom, and shut the door.

God, I look like I've just seen a ghost, I thought to myself as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was pale (paler than my usual pale), and my hair looked like a bird's nest.

God, no wonder he was laughing his heart back there; I looked ridiculous. Scowling at my reflection, I threw water on my face, dried it with a towel, and tried to smooth my hair down. Tried, being the key word.

When I was sure I looked halfway presentable, I got out of the bathroom (after looking around for… you know), and made my way to the theatre room.

Now, where the hell was it?

I opened up a few doors….

Nope, that's an office.

No, that's another office…

This one looks like a sauna, I thought to myself, shutting the wooden door.

"Looking for something?" I heard a voice ask; the exact same voice that I'd been dreading and dreaming about for the last 10 minutes.

I gulped, and turned to look at him, my hand still on the knob (just in case).

He was smirking, but his eyes were reserved; not as open as before.

Oh great… now I sound like a maniac… reading eyes…

"Hello? Looking for something?" he asked again, clearing his throat. I took a snap at him (not really, but I would've liked to).

Glaring, I said, "Yeah. Where's the theatre room?"

He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he chuckled, his eyes bright, "It's just…"

"What?!"

"Well," he laughed, "If you say theatre, you don't say room…"

Ja ja ja.

Edward's POV:

What did I just say?!

She looked at me with an expression that said, "You're nuts."

I was starting to think I was. I mean, you don't say room?

What possessed me?

I stopped laughing abruptly when I became aware of my stupidity. She looked a bit freaked out, and I didn't blame her.

"Yeah, " I mumbled, "Sorry for that…"

"It's ok…" she said, "We all have our moments."

She smirked.

Jeesh. Couldn't she have said 'you're crazy' straight out?

Bella's POV:

"It's ok," I said, trying to reassure him, while at the same time trying not to laugh, "We all have our moments."

Wait, did I just say that? I could've just said 'you're a nutjob'.

I saw a brief scowl cloud his face, before he smiled.

"Yeah, we do. Like you and my room back there."

The way he said it, perfectly polite, while smiling, really got to me. I felt like strangling him! Uhhh!

Do something! my brain screamed at me.

But what?! What?! I felt like asking it.

I mean, what do you do when you're completely furious at an amazingly hot guy who you barely know?

Yeah, and it was my fault,,,, because I was the one in his room, but still…

Did he really have to rub it in my face?

I felt my anger flare as he continued to stare at me, waiting for my reply.

Well, I wasn't giving it to him. No way. He could easily go…

"I said I got lost…" I replied through my teeth.

Ok, I was just plain stupid.

"Sure."

I glared at him, trying to keep my temper under control. He stared calmly back at me, as in expectation. What was he expecting? For me to burst a vein?

"Listen, I…" I began, but he silenced me by placing a finger on my lips.

"Let's forget about it, ok?"

God, what was I supposed to say to that?!

I felt my face redden and my breathing hitch as he stared into my eyes.

Why was he staring?

Oh, yeah, waiting for my reply.

"Ok," I gasped incoherently. He nodded, pressing his lips together, and then turned on his heel and walked off.

"By the way," he said as he left, "The theatre's over there."

He pointed to a door next to the wooden door, and then disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

* * *

**Read and reply! Please! And even if you don't read, REPLY!!!**

**P.S. My great uncle died yesterday, so if you can, please pray for him. He was the best.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again I haven't been writing. I feel so bad. I don't know... I can only write when I'm inspired. **

**Forgive me if it's incredibly boring right now.. nothing's happening. **

**Disclaimer: Yo, ho, all that Twilight, belongs to Stephenie! Yo, ho, I don't own it, and that sucks for me.  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

I sort of stumbled inside the theatre. That became sort of apparent when I tripped over some nonexistent obstacle. But that wasn't my fault; the theatre was dark. I didn't even bother getting up.

"Hey Bella, are you ok?" I heard Rosalie's concerned voice ask.

"How do you know it was me?" I said as I followed her voice, feeling my way around the floor.

She snickered, "Who else trips over her own feet?"

"Jaja, very funny!" Emmett laughed. Jeesh.

As payback, I crept my way slowly towards to where they were sitting; right in front of the blasted cinematic screen. Could the whole place be any more exaggerated? Slowly and silently (as much as I could manage), I crept up behind Emmett, extended my arms, and gave his shoulders one hard shove.

"AAAAAAH!"

Darn it, his shoulders were hard! Everyone turned around to look at me, not a bit surprised… ok, maybe a little. But Emmett didn't seem to be hurt at all, or scared… nothing other than laughing his head off.

"God, Emmett," I fumed, "Darn it! Why the hell are you like a rock?!"

He chuckled, "Come on, dear Bella bella, it's not my fault. And besides, I'm not going around shoving people's shoulders."

I blushed at this, embarrassed. Alice smiled at me, encouragingly and apologetic at the same time. I smiled back. It wasn't her fault she had those two for brothers.

"Bella, now that you're here, would you mind getting us a bag of chips?" Rosalie asked sweetly. I shook my head… but she didn't see it. "Make that three, with sodas," Emmett boomed.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I asked sarcastically. Fuming, I crawled my way out of the theatre (and not room) and made my way to the kitchen. Luckily, I did know where the kitchen was, so I tried to make my trip there and back really quickly.

With 3 bags of Doritos in my hands, and 5 cans of sodas I, carefully and really slowly, walked back to the theatre. Well, it was halfway back, because me, being the incredibly lucky person that I am, had to bump right into Edward (again).

"Hey!"

That incredibly lousy exclamation was mine. But I was already pissed off, and the fact that Edward made me drop everything in my hands made me more pissed off.

"Need help?" he asked, staring at the bags and ignoring completely my comment.

"Ummm… No."

He ignored me again, bending down to pick the chips and the cans of soda that had rolled off on the floor. I did the same. After he had picked up most of the items, he turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the theatre. I followed.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of carrying a bag of chips," I murmured. He chuckled, "I know. That's why you're carrying one."

I looked down at the Doritos in my hand. He had a point.

"I meant, I could've carried all of that."

He stopped walking, and I realized we were at the entrance of the theatre.

"Yeah," he said, turning to look at me, "Maybe. But it didn't seem like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He scowled at me briefly, before rearranging his expression. "It means, it looked like you were having a hard time back there, carrying all those things at once."

He was right, of course. But I just wasn't going to let it go. I was stupid like that.

"Yeah, that was because you walked right into me."

This time he scowled for more than 5 seconds. "That's because you were so concentrated on not falling that you didn't watch were you were going."

"Oh, so now this is my fault?" It was, but I was enjoying his anger just a little bit.

"Yeah. That's the irony in life, isn't it? We are so worried about doing something that'll hurt us, but in the end we end up doing it, anyway," he replied, glaring now.

Jeje. Now I got him back.

"Whatever you say," I said cheerfully, snatched the bags and sodas away from him, and walked inside the theatre.

**Edward's POV: **

"Whatever you say," she replied, her tone cheerful; and to think that a few seconds ago she was furious. She snatched the bags away from me and left me standing there like an idiot.

I did not get her. I tried to help her, trying to apologize for my behaviour earlier (even though I really didn't know why I had to), but all she did was take a snap at me and then leave.

Girls. Or, to be more exact, _this_ girl.

* * *

**Read and reply! Read and reply! Read and reply! Read and reply! Read and reply! Read and reply!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is sooooo short! It's really short I almost didnt feel like publishing it! But hang on in there! I'll get the hang of this sometime! AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REPLY! YOU MAKE ME HAPPY! REALLY, REALLY!  
**

**Disclaimer- I dont own TwiLight!  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

By the time I got back to the theatre, the guys had already finished watching the movie.

"Don't worry 'bout it, sweet Bells, we can still eat them," Emmett said, gesturing towards the bags in my hand. I just rolled my eyes. So all that hard work, and Edward…

"Bella," Emmett interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him, confused. I realized he had his hands stuck out, as if expecting something. I looked at my own hands. Oh yeah, the chips.

"Here you go," I said, shoving the bags into his hands, grinning. Finally, that was off my back!

"Are you ok, Bella? You look like a love struck idiot," Rosalie said, not the tiniest bit self conscious. I blushed, majorly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask innocently. Rosalie threw me a suspicious look. Oh, great. I should just shut up now.

I didn't, though. When Rosalie asked me again if I was ok, this is what I said:

"I'm fine. Dandy. Like a caterpillar!"

Oh holy *******. Now I really cracked. What the hell? And caterpillar?!

"What?" all of them asked.

Gulp. "You know," I stuttered, "A caterpillar? They're very fine. And they're pretty. They're green."

They just stared at me as if I'd grown a second head.

What was I talking about, anyway? Caterpillars? or Edward's eyes? My brain said.

Oh, shut up! I told it.

My mouth had different ideas.

"Umm… yeah, a caterpillar," I said stupidly.

Silence.

And then…

"I think caterpillars are very pretty creatures," I heard an all-too-familiar velvety voice. Oh shit.

I turned around slowly, like in the movies when the love struck girl realizes her crush was right behind her.

Edward stood there, a can of soda in his hand, his sparkling green eyes staring right at me.

I felt the blood (tons of it!) rush to my cheeks, and before I could stop it, I said, "I know! They're pretty green, like your eyes!"

WHAT. THE. HELL. POSSESSED. ME?

The silence that followed my idiotic breakdown was painful. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I refused to look up from the floor I was currently examining.

Then someone broke the ice.

"I think yellow caterpillars are better!" Alice squealed almost incomprehensibly.

I looked up then. Yep, they were staring… except Jasper, who was staring at Alice.

Well, at least they were yellow caterpillars now.

**Later at Bella's house!**

"IDIOT! IDIOT! I AM AN IDIOT!" I screamed into a pillow.

I was currently on my bed, screaming into my oversized pillow, with Alice and Rosalie at the foot of my bed, snickering.

Alice, Rosalie, and I had become friends instantly after my… well, my slip at the home theatre of the Cullen's. I practically fled the house after that incident. No, wait. I did flee. I RAN out of there, my face the colour of a fire hydrant.

"There, there Bella," Rosalie 'reassured' me, patting my back, "It's ok. Your first crush is nothing to be ashamed of." She was definitely trying to hold back laughter.

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Rosalie snickered.

"That is cute," Alice said softly, "But seriously Bells, my brother?"

They burst out laughing. I screamed into my pillow.

It was so not fair! I did not like her brother! Of course not! My incoherent babbling back there was cause of sleep deprivation and… well, lack of sleep. Yeah, that was it!

"Look at her Alice," Rosalie snickered, "I've never seen her this red!"

Ahhh!!!

I threw the pillow over my face.

* * *

**It seems so lame right now! Please review! **

**P.S. What does hits mean? I see it all the time at the story traffic page, but I dont know what it means.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Thanks so very much to the people that reply! I makes me really happy! And thanks for telling me what hits were! I really had no idea. **

**Here's another question: If hits are the amount of people who read your story, then what are visitors?**

**And how come I always get way more hits than reviews?**

**Ok, that's enough questions for now, and again thanks!! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. Yeah, I keep telling myself that.  
**

* * *

"Oh, come on Bells, it can't be that bad," Rosalie said/laughed.

I looked up from the pillow I was currently screaming into to glare at her.

"Of course it's not that bad," I snapped, "It's worse!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Seriously Bella, just snap out of it!"

Ahhhh!

Both of them just stared at me.

Oh, I guess I screamed that out loud.

"Bella, if it'd make you feel any better," Alice piped in, "The first guy I dated said that the more the girl is not afraid to show her feelings, the more attractive she is…" she paused, remembering something, "Umm... I think I showed my feelings pretty well… I wonder why he broke up with me…" She trailed of, deep in thought.

I glared at her from under my pillow, "Really not helping, Alice." She shrugged.

"Maybe not. Anyhoo, Rose and I can always hook you and Eddie up," she said simply.

My thoughts went blank.

What. the. hell.

"Who said I wanted to hook up with him?!" I scowled murderously at Rosalie, who had started laughing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rose asked. Oh, the nerve!

"No," I growled at her.

"I think it is."

"No it's not!"

She rolled her eyes for the 5th time that night. "Whatever, Bells. Just keep telling yourself that, and I'll try and look for an asylum to put you in."

Oh, damn her.

"Bella, really, you could tell us anything," Alice said reassuringly. Well, it didn't reassure me.

"How can I know? I barely know you."

I should've felt bad about saying that, but it was true. And hell, that was a slip!

"That's what you think," Alice said, not at all offended. "I could offer you some tips and bonuses about how to handle my brother," she said with a grin, and then turning to Rose said, "And you too."

"I'm in," Rose said, smiling. I looked at her, and then at Alice, and then at Rose again. They stared back at me, waiting.

Finally I spoke, as calmly as I could, "What… I mean… why do you guys keep hinting that I like Edward?"

"Ooh, so you've talked to him before!" Alice exclaimed. "Duh," Rosalie said, "Bella just doesn't develop crushes at first sight."

"Shut up, Rose!"

Rose snickered, "So you admit it."

God, I hated her weird mind games.

"I did not admit anything. I have not affirmed any of your accusations, and I certainly don't like Edward," I said with a straight face, praying to God that for once I could tell a decent lie.

Just that last part was a lie. God, I felt like a hormonal teenager.

"I don't believe you," Rose said simply.

Great. God must not want me to lie, then. And he hated me. That much was obvious.

"Whatever, Rose."

There. That was a simple, straightforward, unbendable answer. She could do nothing about it. And she could say nothing back.

Unfortunately, Alice could.

"Bella, I think you're in denial, and that's common, but too much of it would…" I cut her off.

"This is not denial! This is just me, trying to get you guys to see the truth!"

Another lie. I did not want them to see the truth. My new obsession.

God, since when had I been so corny?

Rosalie rolled her eyes. This was kept up for the next 3 hours, until we all fell asleep. Me on my bed, Rosalie on the air mattress, and Alice on the couch (the little couch that she had dragged through my study room, up the stairs, and into my bedroom).

**The Next Day**

"Bella, wake up!"

I groaned and hugged the pillow tighter. I felt the bed move as someone got on it.

"Come on! We're going to be late! And I don't want to be late for my first day of school!" Alice screamed in my ear.

I groaned louder and cursed. "Sheesh, Alice! Remind me to never invite you over for a sleepover, ever again."

"Whatev, Bell," she said cheerfully, and pulled the pillow away from my face.

Shit. The light hit my face with so much force that I was momentarily blinded. Cursing once more, I tried to snatch the pillow away from Alice. Of course, it would've been easier if I could see.

"Give me the pillow!" I said.

"No. You're waking up! Come on, Bella," Alice said. My eyes readjusted themselves, and I could see a faint outline of Alice, sitting on the bed, waving the pillow in my face. I scowled at her.

"Fine!" I gave up. I forced myself to sit up, my head spinning in the process. I was really not a morning person. Scowling at everything, I got out of the bed (ignoring Alice) and stumbled my way to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I was out. Courtesy of Alice. Leave it to her to drag a naked person out of the shower by her hair. I'd have to lock the door next time.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, surprised that Rose was not on the air mattress, like I'd thought. Alice was rummaging through my closet, and it took her a while to answer.

"Um, I think she went to school already," sounded like she said.

I nodded to myself. How Rosalie managed to get up so early was beyond me.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! **

**I don't know wether it's REVIEW or REPLY, but either way, READ AND REVIEW/REPLY!**

**Luv all of you!  
**


End file.
